


Aliit ori'shya tal'din [Family is more than blood] EXTRAS

by ADLER_ORZEL



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Other, The mandalorian/ original female character, Ugly drawing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLER_ORZEL/pseuds/ADLER_ORZEL
Summary: I've decided to create a file for my drawings and extra fanfic stuff because a person left me a comment on Tumblr about the drawings shortening the story but still wanting to see them. Thank you, kind stranger, for your nice comments so as I have promised I have separated them. :D
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Naran and Din (first encounter)

**Author's Note:**

> The first encounter of Naran and Din if he had been a little slower.

I'm still recovering of an injury in my hand so the lines are a little rough and it's been years since colored but I liked it and wanted to share it.

The first encounter of Naran and Din if he had been a little slower...


	2. Naran and Baby  (sketch(?))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sister asked for Naran and Baby so here they are. (She is the light of my life so I can't say no to her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello luminous people :D  
> Here I am again with another drawing because well nobody stopped me yet lol  
> All the comments are appreciated even if it's just a hello.

This is from the chapter 6

“Before entering the kitchen he stared at the scene in front of him.”

“If there was a small spark of mistrust towards her, hidden somewhere in his heart, it disappeared when he saw her hug the baby. The protective aura reassured him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to see this disaster, you're very kind.  
> May fortune smile on you and stay healthy and safe :D  
> My new Tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adlerorzel-blog


	3. Naran (Ink sketch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naran's face, Naran's face with a little of combat makeup (I'm still working on her final look), Naran's hands, and the coin that started all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people of the world! :D  
> I hope you are having a good day!  
> I have been working on Naran's design and these two ink sketches are the ones that I liked the most. I'll probably use one for her profile when it's done, you can comment on which one you'd like more (If you feel like it).   
> Thank you very much for the kudos, You all are very kind!

Naran (version 1)

Naran combat makeup (version 1)

Naran's hands

The coin (I'm not good at circles lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next update will be the face of Naran in color! (if everything goes well and my hands cooperate).  
> I wish you happiness and good luck.  
> Stay healthy and hydrated!


	4. Naran, her tattoos and the traditional Sontao clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sketches of Naran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow humans :D  
> This is a special thanks to MiJo71 who asked me for a drawing of Naran where her tattoos could be better appreciated.  
> Thank you very much, my precious friend, for your kindness, help and the advice for the pain in my hands that helped me a lot. Sorry for the delay and I appreciate the patience as well as your kind comments. I hope you like the result of my strange mind and absurd hands.  
> Also many thanks to all those who have left kudos! You're all very kind <3

I'm afraid you can see my rehabilitation process in each one. D:

Naran sitting in the children's ward.

Naran in the middle of the market, exposing her face.

For the traditional Sontao attire and makeup, I got inspiration from the Yaqui people.

The Yaqui are indigenous people from the state of Sonora in Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was struggling with my lack of sleep, I started thinking about whether I should add to this file the Sontao data that I have been making up for the sake of the fanfic. I'm not sure if that's interesting and I'd appreciate it if you shared your opinion on it with me.  
> Have a happy day and don't forget to stay hydrated :D


	5. Naran  (coloured pencils)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only more ugly drawings but this time in color (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow humans!  
> Since I'm still working on chapter 11 of the fanfic and work has kept me away from the fandom (or something like that) I decided to share a couple of attempts to colour Naran.  
> They were done with coloured pencils (and in the middle of the endless work meetings).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to look at my ugly drawings   
> Stay healthy!


End file.
